Random Shhhhhtuff
by francisxbonnefoy
Summary: Hetalia forever, No? Hon hon hon hon!
1. Just some Information about me (France)

Bonjour! My name is Francis Bonnefoy. Here's some of my information! I am a 26 year old male, my birthday is July 14. My eyes are blue, my hair is blonde and I am 175 cm (or 5' 6"). I raised Matthew (Canada) and ma chère Angleterre raised Alfred (America). I really love Angleterre! I also love FRUK... and this Fuckin' amazing song:  watch?v=XJO7IkIiBXk It's called Cryaotic [Cry] Song! It's epic! Well if you have any other questions it'd absolutely merveilleux to answer them and I can't wait!


	2. My Little Sunflower

My Little Sunflower

Russia walks into the world meeting and looks around for someone who wasn't cowering in fear of the terrifying man. He spots China sleeping and cuddling his panda in a chair by the window, the sun shining ever so brilliently on him, hitting him just right. The larger country could feel his heart skip a beat. He didn't relise he was stareing until he felt a small hand on his back and then someone clear their throat. He turns around to see Japan behind him and his face turned a odd shade of red. He couldn't make eye contact with the younger brother of his only love. He took a deep breath in and looked around the room, naturaly everyone was stareing because of howlong he was just STANDING THERE... watching China sleep... like the creepy creeper everyone thinks he is. His face turns even redder, and he coughs and sitts in his seat acting like nothing happened and went back to his normal smiley self.

Ukraine nudges Russia's arm and looks questioningly at him. Russia blushes more and looks down at his hands which is where that necklace China got him for his birthday was, wrapped around his wrist. He had worn that necklace everyday since his only friend generously gave it to him, Russia made a big deal of it because a week prior the small asian told him the necklace was his favorite in the whole world and he didn't want to take a peice of happyness from his crush. True he did stalk the older country, but he really did love him... he was the only one who didn't mind him as much and acctually saw the other side of the hostile country.

Russia didn't mind how close they had become, in fact he acctually LIKED it. To tell the truth, he didn't even relise he was in love with the adorabley short aisian untill just then. He risked taking another glance at his best friend, who was just waking up and was rubbing his eyes like a cute little chibi panda-lover. Russia almost flipped and lost control, he had a strong urge to go up to him and embrace him, to tell him how he felt. He had to pry his eyes from his Yao-Yao before he did anything rash. France whispered something in Italy's ear and Italy started fanboying like he was a little yaoi-obsessed school-girl that just saw two really hot dudes french-kissing in the hall.

After the meeting, Russia went over to China's house and tried really hard not to tackle him and become one right then and there. China slips on a peice of paper that he forgot to put up and falls backwards into Russia. China quickly hid the peice of paper and refused to let Russia see what was written on it. Russia, again, was caught off gaurd by China's sudden burst of cuteness and this time China noticed Russia's slight blush. Russia quickly recovered though and cleared his throat after the accuard moment of silence and stareing at eachother. China was caught off gaurd this time as Russia said, "What do you want to talk about? Russia will talk about anything you feel comfortable with... My Little Sunflower." Now china really is debating on showing the younger country the love poem he wrote to him.

Ivan and Yao are so cute! They look so good together! CUTE CUTE CUTE! Songs I Listened To While Wrighting This;

1;  watch?v=qBMhcaIeTxk

Lara Fabian - Je t'aime

2;  watch?feature=fvwp&v=QDoVMX_AQCY&NR=1

Lara Fabian - I Am Who I Am

3;  watch?v=GJCQDd4vYjg

Stromae - Alors on danse

4;  watch?v=IDIya_dlorc

Ben & Alfie 27 years (ENGLAAAAAAAND! 3 ... LONG STORY! )

5;  watch?v=Oae7DXtf5zQ

Cherry Belle - Love is You

6;  watch?v=1nSAwgCoy2s

J'envoie Valser

7;  watch?v=bIIL5p7_WKk

Lara Fabian - Je suis Malade

8;  watch?v=DQa0YAiVTP4

Lara Fabian - Tango

9;  watch?v=Cvdpx13Ig2I

Lara Fabian - Bachata

10;  watch?v=PWW_R_QeFuM

Quedate - lara fabian con letra

11;  watch?v=ggmU-7xmJ0k

Yolanda Be Cool - We No Speak Americano

12;  watch?v=jhsMjDyVylE

Toy-Box - Russian Lullaby

I also watched these;

1;  watch?v=9oMfifnAqRU

[APH] Russia's Lulluby

2;  watch?v=vseHoMcbf3s

APH-Butterfly

3;  watch?v=mpsT44Ypw4g

Hetalia Ipods of awesome


End file.
